parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Star Fox (Star Thomas) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Fox McCloud - (Thomas and Fox McCloud are both the main heroes) *James as Falco Lombardi - (James and Falco Lombardi are both vain) *Percy as Slippy Toad - (Percy and Slippy Toad are both green) *Edward as Peppy Hare - (Edward and Peppy Hare are both old) *Toby as Old Slippy Toad *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 *Henry as General Pepper - (Henry and General Pepper are both wise and kind) *Arthur as Bill Grey *Molly as Katt Monroe - (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) *Emily as Krystal - (Emily and Krystal are both beautiful) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud *Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell - (Spencer was a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Duncan as Leon Powalski - (Duncan and Leon Powalski are both stubborn) *Diesel as Pigma Dengar - (Diesel and Pigma Dengar are both scary) *George as Andrew Oikonny - (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) *The Spiteful Breakvan as the Attack Carrier *Diesel 10 as Granga - (Diesel 10 and Granga are both strong and evil) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Meteo Crusher Pilot - (Alfred and Meteo Crusher Pilot are both evil and mean) *Bulgy as Area 6 Commander - (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) *Smudger as Caiman - (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine - (Oliver and Sarumarine are both evil, mean, and rude) *Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun - (Zorran and Shogun are both have the letter 'o' in the middle) *D261 as the Forever Train Engineer - (D261 and the Forever Train Engineer are both evil) *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain *Boulder as Spyborg/Goras *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Andross - (Cerberus and Andross are both evil and scary) *Hector as Panther Caroso - (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) *Mavis as Aparpoid Queen - (Mavis was a real main villain in Season 3) *Toad as Tricky - (Toad and Tricky are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Gordon as King EarthWalker - (Gordon and King EarthWalker are both proud) *Daisy as Queen EarthWalker - (Queen EarthWalker's voice suits Daisy) *Dr. Beeching (from T&F/TMS) as General Scales - (Dr. Beeching and General Scales are both mean) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gradabug *Oliver as Beltino Toad - (Oliver and Beltino Toad are both wear green and western) *Rosie as Amanda - (Rosie and Amanda are both wear pink) *Cranky as Warp Stone - (Cranky and Warp Stone are both tall) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Blue SnowHorn *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mother ThornTail *The Chinese Dragon as King RedEye - (The Chinese Dragon and King RedEye are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Harold as ShopKeeper *S.C.Ruffey as Anglar Emperor - (Anglar Emperor's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Fox McCloud Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Falco Lombardi ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Slippy Toad It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Peppy Hare HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Old Slippy Toad Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Rob 64 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as General Pepper MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Bill Grey Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Katt Monroe Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Krystal Ten Cents.jpg|Ten Cents as James McCloud Spencer.png|Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Leon Powalski TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Pigma Dengar GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Andrew Oikonny TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as the Attack Carrier KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Granga Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Meteo Crusher Pilot Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Area 6 Commander Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Caiman Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Sarumarine Zorran (from TUGS).jpg|Zorran as Shogun MainClass40Model.png|D261 as the Forever Train Engineer The Devil Diesel.png|The Devil Diesel as Vulcain Mr Boulder.png|Boulder as Spyborg/Goras Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Andross HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Panther Caroso Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Aparpoid Queen Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Tricky WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as King EarthWalker Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Queen EarthWalker It's Dr. Beeching (Diesel).jpg|Dr. Beeching as General Scales Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Gradabug Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Beltino Toad Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Amanda NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Warp Stone Thebrave011.jpg|Johnny as Blue SnowHorn Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Mother ThornTail Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as King RedEye PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as ShopKeeper Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Anglar Emperor Category:Daniel Pineda